Affogato nel piombo
by Arsinoe.romana
Summary: Part I. Vito piange suo figlio... E pieno di amarezza per la distruzione a cui ha destinato la famiglia. Reviews adorateee!


Affogato nel piombo

Era il mio bambino.

Una volta.

C'era una volta un bimbo, piccino ma già spavaldo.

Era il maggiore.

Mio figlio.

Il mio Santino.

Lo ricordo tornare a casa il volto insanguinato per colpa dell'ennesima scazzottata.

Ricordo la mia Carmella che ogni volta si angosciava.

Ma io già allora lo sapevo.

Mio figlio non si sarebbe mai fermato.

Andava per la sua strada, a modo suo, a pugni e parole avventate.

Il mio Santino.

Era un terremoto, un uragano, un tornado.

Era tutto e niente.

Come il fuoco.

Il mio Santino.

Di santo non ha mai avuto niente. Però in fondo voleva solo il nostro bene.

Uccidere o essere uccisi, anche in America la legge è quella della giungla.

Aveva un cuore troppo grande.

Era un padre, un marito, un fratello.

Era un figlio.

Non era un angelo, ma era un custode.

Rideva sempre, anche nella sua collera.

Alleata inseparabile, e nemica spietata.

Lo ha distrutto lei, eppur lo ha forgiato.

Era così, mio figlio.

Era pieno di contraddizioni.

Era così imperfetto.

Eppur io lo amavo. E lui amava me.

Una morte del genere non la meritava. Nessuno la meritava, ma lui meno di tutti.

Non meritava di morire inerme, rinchiuso in una gabbia di piombo, preso a tradimento.

Resa dei conti.

Non la meritava.

Doveva morire fieramente, come un combattente. Doveva morire da guerriero, doveva morire da uomo.

Non da vittima.

Lo sapevo che non doveva gestire tutto lui.

Lo sapevo che non aveva la stoffa del Don.

Io lo sapevo… ma loro no.

E non potevo farci niente.

Non ho potuto salvarlo.

Il mio Santino.

Sento ancora il pianto disperato dell'amatissima sorella. Distrutta per sempre, povera creatura. Lo so che si sente colpevole. Lo so che in lei è morta la vita.

Sento il pianto della madre.

In che mondo siamo ? Dove viviamo ? È così inguistamente straziante sentire una madre piangere il figlio. Lacrime…

Non si fermeranno mai.

Sento il dolore dei miei figli.

La maschera scomposta del mio Fredo. Lo proteggeva sempre, Sonny.

Avrebbe fatto tutto per i suoi fratelli. Qualsiasi cosa.

Anche, e sopratutto, per preservare Michael. Così diversi, eppur così legati. Il mio piccolo Mike.

È la sua freddezza bollente che sento infine.

Stiamo andando incontro all'Inferno.

Il giorno in cui brucierà anche lui si avvicina. Mai l'avrei voluto. Mai. L'ho sempre temuto.

In cuor mio lo sapevo da anni. Già allora sapevo che era l'unico a potermi succedere.

Eppur mai l'avrei voluto, Dio mi sia testimone.

Gli ho rovinati tutti io, tutti con le mie mani.

Le mie mani si colmano di sangue.

Del mio sangue.

Sono io che l'ho affogato nel piombo.

È tutta colpa mia.

È sgorgato il sangue nella famiglia.

Non finirà mai.

Lo posso prevedere.

Altri avranno le mani rosse di sangue, rosse dal torbido amaranto.

Altri moriranno.

Altri.

Forse non come il mio Santino, forse non crivellati da pallottolle infinite.

Ma ci sono mille modi per morire, e da noi è questa la vita.

Vita o morte.

Testa o croce.

Bianco o Nero.

È la scelta che ho fatto. La scelta che ho sbagliato.

Sono tutti condannati. I miei figli, ed i miei adorati nipoti.

Lucy non ha ancora detto ai suoi figli che papà non tornerà più da loro.

Vivono ancora nella loro ignara innocenza.

Per poco. Anche i loro sogni saranno stroncati.

Vivranno di paura.

Ho imposto alla mia famiglia la paura.

Regalo avvelenato. E per cosa ? Per il potere ? La fama ?

Per cosa ho sacrificato mio figlio ? Per cosa ? In nome di cosa è stato giustiziato in quel modo ?

eNon lo meritavi, Sonny, non lo meritavi. Con tutta la vita che c'è in te è così inconcepile immaginarti seppellito da una coltre di terra maledetta.

Non faceva per te, l'immobilità. Non fà per te.

E invece te l'hanno imposta.

Ma io non perdo un figlio in questo modo.

Io ho perso un padre ed una madre, so cosa vuol dire.

Sono stanco…

Così stanco. Stanco dalla vita. Stanco dalla morte. Stanco dalla mia vita.

Stanco dalla morte di mio figlio.

Le mie palpebre faticano a stare aperte.

Ho bisogno di bere.

Affogare il dolore nella bottiglia non è degno di un Corleone. N0n è degno di un uomo.

Non è degno di un capofamiglia.

Ma mio figlio è morto affogato, affogato nel piombo.

Ed io non merito meglio di lui.

Sono stufo, Sonny. Stufo. Stanco.

E bevo. Bevo per dimenticare, bevo per ricordarti.

Bevo per sentirmi ancora un pò vicino a te.

Affogato.

FINE

Ed ecco! P

Non esitate a mettere una review anche se so che purtroppo l'italiano non è molto gettonato su ffic...

Bacioni!

Arsy.


End file.
